


Knowledge

by playwhatgoeson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwhatgoeson/pseuds/playwhatgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student/professor contribution for my very first <a href="http://petyrsansaweek.tumblr.com/">PxS Week</a> Day 1: Silk or Knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Sansa:

Sansa had seen him walking around campus from almost day one, always dressed in a gorgeous suit, coordinating colors, and a silver pin of some kind of bird (she hadn’t gotten close enough to tell what kind yet). He could be deep in conversation with the fast paced Dean Lannister or nodding politely next to loud Professor Baratheon as they stood in line to get coffee. When he walked alone, though, he was calm, methodical, and never seemed in a hurry. Despite being maybe a hair’s breadth shorter then her he commanded a type of power that Sansa found she simply could not ignore. 

The first time she saw him up close was in the university library. She was at a computer terminal, printing off a paper when he simply walked by, calm as always. Their eyes met for a split second, she smiled and felt her face burn as he kept walking like he didn’t even notice her. Except she knew that he did, that eyebrow quirk had been unmistakable.

She saw him more and more after that, but that had to just be a trick of the mind. He would pass her on the stairs or hold the door open for her, nothing less then a smile on his face. As the weather got colder, Sansa grew more confident in their interactions. She would meet his eyes and smile more broadly, nothing obscene or overdone, just there. She learned more in days then she had in 2 months. While his mouth always smirked, his eyes were focused and deeply intense, flashing brilliantly if she accidentally brushed his arm or saw him from across the commons. It was right before winter break when she finally figured out what that pin was: a mockingbird. 

When she got back to campus, Sansa couldn’t help but start to search more earnestly. During the day, things were the same as always, catching his eye and meeting him smirk for smirk. She never forced a meeting but never denied them when they happened. After classes, she began to ask her floor mates about their classes or her sorority sisters about their professors, trying to get as much information as possible without being obvious. 

Nothing! She wanted to bang her head on her desk. It was like he was a shadow, always present but never in focus. She knew she could sit at her computer, taking hours and hours to go through the contact lists for every person in the university in every department but somehow that felt like cheating. She was as stubborn as her father and would not give up on this.

So it was pure accident when she hit the jackpot. She had a meeting with her new counselor Mr. Varys to see how her studies were going or if she had any questions. When she got to his office, the door was closed and she could just make out a muffled conversation on the other side. Sansa sat and pulled out a book, trying desperately to make it look like she wasn’t eavesdropping. When she heard the door open, she stood quickly to greet Mr. Varys. 

“As always, a deep pleasure, Professor Baelish.” a smooth voice sounded out. 

Sansa brushed down her skirt, reached for her bag, and walked to the door. And then he walked out. Their eyes locked immediately and she lost her breath. This was the closest she had ever been to him, Professor Baelish, just inches away. Her heart thudded in her throat as she picked up on the smell of mint and a touch of smoke. A smiled stayed glued on as she stepped to the side allowing him to pass. 

“Oh, excuse me, sir.” She let out demurely.

His hand twitched towards her, just for a second the barest of movements. 

He nodded slightly and went to walk past her. 

“Miss. Stark, wonderful, please do come in.” If Mr. Varys had noticed the moment, he made no reaction to it. 

For the next hour, she tried to focus and stay present to discuss her future but how could she, Sansa had a name!

When she got back to her room, Sansa locked the door and threw open her laptop. Her fingers had never worked so fast, research had never seemed so easy. She didn’t write anything down, simply memorized, wanting to leave no trace of her obsession. 

“Professor Petyr Baelish”, she thought, “I’ve got you now.” 

It wasn’t until much later, when her mind had finally quieted so she could drift off to sleep that one last thought came. 

“I may know his name but he knows mine too.”

 

Petyr:

The girl was simply adorable. She got better he had to admit, but it was almost laughable to watch her be sneaky, especially around him. Most others wouldn’t notice her behavior, wouldn’t look too close, but come on, Petyr Baelish is not most people. 

Two semesters he had to watch from afar. He had slowly made himself more known, more involved, held a door open here, queue up a few people back there. Sansa Stark was Cat’s daughter, barely 18 years old; she had to come to him to make the first move. He would not act irrationally. 

The girl began to circle around him more closely, flit and dance as her incredible eyes sparkled with glee. He would let her have her fun for now, let her think she was winning, his time would come soon enough if he was just patient. 

Petyr couldn’t know for certain if the spider had done it on purpose or not, saying both of their names with barely a pause in between. The man was good; Petyr was sure to catch grief for it later. 

He let his bourbon swirl and the ice clink, as Petyr pulled up her Facebook page for the thousandth time. He had to smile, a true smile, as some plans solidified and some wasted away. Sansa must be so confident in her certain victory. The days that followed would be fascinating, watching how she would react now both around him and when she didn’t know he was watching. She may know his name but he had an in now, and his game was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing in years and years. I had never written in this fandom before but hopefully my Sansa was strong and my Petyr was creepy.


End file.
